The Shipping
by JTF123
Summary: Gumball gets Penny something nice for her 13th birthday early, but his package and another package get swapped! It's up to Gumball to get the package with her gift back! One Shot Fanfiction.


**Author's Note: Hi, this is JTF123, a person you likely have never met at all. I'm a fanfiction writer, like other people on this site. This is my entry for the Gumball Writing Event 2015. I hope you enjoy, and if you want to give some feedback, feel free to review. I appreciate any feedback, as it can help improve my huge crossover fanfiction project which is already being posted, and help improve for any future stories and one shots. I hope you enjoy!**

The doorbell rang a bright, welcoming tune. Gumball sprang up from the computer chair in his room, his ear twitching to the sound and his face all giddy.

"Oh my gosh it's here!" Gumball said as he rushed down towards the door, opening it. Gary was standing there.

"Package for Nicole Watterson?" Gary asked looking very closely at a clipboard.

"Yes sir! Where do I sign!?" Gumball said. Gary handed the clipboard and a pen over to Gumball as he wrote his name on the board and handing it back to Gary as the mail man pulled out a long, slender box and handed it to Gumball.

"Wait, what the what!? This isn't my order!" Gumball exclaimed. "I'm pretty sure it is Gumball, it says your name on it. Otherwise my eyesight has been a little troubling lately, but I'm pretty sure it hasn't done that much. See ya around!" Gary said as he walked away from the house and into his shipping van as he drove off, swerving the car around and driving like a mad man.

"Ugh...people sometimes, well, let's see what it is..." Gumball said as he opened to box to pull out an antique oriental sword in a sheathe. "A sword? Wonder who bought this, and how did it get switched up with what I bought online?" Gumball asked himself as Darwin walked up to him from the kitchen.

"What's that? Some type of sword?" Darwin asked.

"Yeah, but I didn't get what I bought." Gumball said with a disappointed tone.

"Well, what were you going to get?"

After a couple minutes online, Gumball pulled up a page online of a pretty white lace dress with beautiful flower patterns, it looked silky and soft to the touch, like it was weaved by the heavens. Darwins eyes widened at the picture.

"I wanted to get it for Penny for her 13th birthday, so I bought it on ElmoreBay for the cheap price of $99.99!"

"Wait what? $99.99!? Gumball are you crazy? We don't have jobs and we don't even have a dollar in our pockets!"

"But you don't have pockets..."

"So? Doesn't mean that I have money! How much did you pay for those, and why didn't you tell me, Mrs. Mom, Anais, or Mr. Dad!?" Darwin said, getting a little upset for not telling him anything.

"First of all I used Mom's credit card, second of all, I wanted it to be a surprise for everyone."

"Then you should've kept it a secret to Penny only, because when Mrs. Mom finds out..."

"Yeah yeah, I know the consequences, now let's get Penny's gown back!"

"But why would you want the gown anyways? It's just a gown...and plus Penny's birthday is in 3 weeks." Darwin said.

"Because that's my gift to her, I don't want to give her nothing for her birthday, I care about her and want to give her the best I can get! I'd be the worst boyfriend ever if I gave her nothing."

"But didn't we learn that sometimes nothing is a g-"

"Yeah yeah that it's a garbage thing, now c'mon, let's go!" Gumball whooshed downstairs and placed the sword in the box and rushed out the door. "Well, I might as well make sure he doesn't break a million bones..." Darwin said as he followed Gumball out of the house.

About 30 minutes later at the post office, they're talking to a secretary. Gumball placed the box on the counter.

"I've gotten the wrong package madam...would you mind where the package for Nicole Watterson is going currently?..." Gumball asked in a polite tone. "because I'm afraid we've gotten our package switched with another person." The secretary pointed over to a van outside. "If you've gotten the boxes switched, it's likely in that semi-truck, but..." The truck started to drive off.

"Oh great, if we've gotten the boxes switched, where is this stupid box even going to!?" He looked at the box address.

"For a person named Miracle Star...hmm...CHINA!? Ugh, we need to move now in order to get that gown back, and I'm taking the sword too!" Gumball grabbed the box and started running, Darwin giving chase.

"Where are we... *huff* going...anyways..." Darwin asked as he tried to keep up with Guimball. "The truck is likely going to the Elmore Shipping Company, so we're going to get to the truck before the truck gets to the Company!" Gumball said as he continued to run, taking alley shortcuts along the way.

Gumball stood on top of a hill and saw the truck in the distance. Gumball squinted and pulled the sword out of the box and unsheathing it. "Let's do this..." Gumball said as he started running towards the truck. He charged forward, with little avail because he's a cat trying to chase a moving veichile.

Gumball sighed in defeat. "Ugh...now I've really screwed up. Unless I can drive our way to the truck...hmmm..." Gumball then had an idea. He pulled out something from his pocket and positioned his hand like he held a remote. He made himself click a button and made a car sound. "Invisible veichiles!" Gumball said as he jumped into the car with Darwin in the passenger seat as Gumball started making car sounds as they drove off in pursuit.

Within a minute they were behind the truck, Gumball reaching out of the invisible window to unlock the hatch to the cargo hold concealing the packages. Gumball stretched his arm and forcefully pulled the lock loose, opening the doors and packages falling out of the truck.

Gumball jumped onto the cargo hold and stabbed the sword into a wooden box. "Alright Darwin, I'm going in, try to make sure the truck stops."

"Got it!" Drarwin simply said as he took the wheel of the invisible car.

Darwin drove next to the truck, making car noises. The drivers were the prisoners, but they seemed distracted.

"Jamming out to heavy metal in the middle of driving?" Darwin made motions and sounds of lowering the car window and yelled at them to try to get their attention, but with little success. "Seems a bit loud...hmm...maybe I should try a different approach..."

Meanwhile Gumball was in the cargo hold, searching through the packages. "Candles, Kerosene, Propane tanks? Who has propane tanks going to the Elmore Shipping Company? Ugh, no matter, just have to find that go-" The truck started to swerve since it seemed to have been hit by something. Gumball fell over, unable to keep his balance from the constant movement.

Outside Darwin was constantly bumping the invisible car into the truck, getting the prisoners' attention very quickly. One of the prisoners rolled down the window to see what was up.

"Hey! What's the big idea here!?" The wind and rock music made Darwin struggle to understand him. "I'm sorry but you sound very subtle!" "What?" The prisoner resonded. "What?" Darwin said as they continued in confusion.

Gumball continued to search the packages for the gown, and after several amounts of trying to find the box he found the box with his name on it.

"Woo hoo! I found Penny's gown and-" Gumball heard the hiss of released pressurized gas. He looked, one of the propane tanks was releasing gas.

"Oh no! That thing could explode an-" The Propane tank bursted knocking packages all over the place. Gumball was knocked almost off the van and was now holding onto the edge of the cargo hold's opening. He could see the box with Penny's gown was almost by the edge, but as he looked into the hold, it was obviously on fire, and with more propane tanks it was going to get worse. The truck started to sway about due to the prisoners' notice of the explosion and panic, making Gumball's struggle to live even harder.

Darwin slowed down to check up on Gumball, quickly going into panic when seeing Gumball.

"Gumball!" Darwin yelled. "I need some help here Darwin!" Gumball responded.

Darwin quickly drove behind the car so that Gumball could fall onto it. Gumball looked at the box, then back to Darwin. "The box is right there Darwin, I need to grab it!"

"Gumball give up on it, it's just a gown, it's not the key to the meaning of life or anything!"

"But it's-"

"Penny would rather have you alive than a gown!" Darwin yelled.

Gumball thought for a second and admitted defeat in the argument as he let go and fell onto the hood of the invisible car. Darwin floored the brake and the car made a halt. The truck hit a lamp post and started to smoke as the prisoners quickly got out of the truck and watch as the veichile blew up into flames. The prisoners made their groans and complaints as everything was destroyed.

Gumball slid off the car, Darwin exiting the driver's seat.

"Well great! I lost a hundred dollar gown I waited 5 weeks for, I probably am going to be on the news, and Mom's going to kill me for using her credit card."

Soon enough they looked down the street to see Penny in her jackalope form sprint her way towards them. Penny stopped right at Gumball and transformed into her normal Fairy self, immediately talking in a tone similar to a worried mother. It was like she was indistinguishable from Teri.

"Oh my gosh, are you alright Gumball!? I saw you on the news a couple minutes ago! Nothing broken, any burns, anything!?"

"Penny, I'm fine, nothing's broken here."

"Oh thank goodness! What even got you into this anyways? You've could've been killed out there!"

"Well, uh..."

"He bought you a gown just for it to be accidently switched with another package and planned to be shipped off to China in the semi, just for us to give chase and the result being a life endangering experience." Darwin said. "Darwin!" Gumball said.

"Wait, you two did this all for a gown?"

Gumball sighed and nodded.

"Gumball-" Gumball sighed and cut her off of what she was going to say.

"Look, I'm really sorry that I worried you sick out here...all I wanted was to get you something special for your 13th birthday, and I didn't want to give you nothing because...I thought I'd be the worst boyfriend in the world to give you nothing."

"Gumball, you didn't have to do all these intense situations just to give me something. You're the best gift I could ever have! I don't need any stupid gown or some piece of super expensive jewelry. You'll never be the worst ever just because you gave me nothing, the least you can give is being there for me."

"Really?"

"Of course Gumball! What could I do without you?"

The two then hugged, enjoying their warm embrace, Gumball nuzzling into her, making a soft purr. Darwin turned, only to be horrified at the glare of Nicole in the distance.


End file.
